


Gotta Catch ‘em All

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is surprised by Newt's reaction to a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch ‘em All

Title: Gotta Catch ‘em All  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 350  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann is surprised by Newt's reaction to a gift.

“Hermann?”

Hermann finished the equation he was writing before turning to face Newt. There was an odd expression on the smaller man’s face. Then Hermann noticed the remains of a familiar envelope in Newt’s hand.

“Ah. You found what I left on your laptop.” Hermann shifted from foot to foot. “I wasn’t sure if it was something you’d want.”

“You didn’t know if it was something I would want? Seriously?” Newt closed the distance between them with a rapid pace. “You gave me first edition original Pokémon cards, man. Not only that, but they were holographic.”

“That’s good, right?” Hermann gave Newt a wary look. The man was almost vibrating with energy. “Those were never something I collected when I was younger.”

“Good?” Newt stared at him. “You’re not joking, are you?”

“They used to belong to my brother. My mother found them while cleaning in the attic and thought you would enjoy them. It was her way of saying thank you for the opera album you passed along.” It was one of the few times he’d managed to speak to his mother without his father being home. He could count the pleasant conversations he’d had with her over the last few years on one hand.

Newt held the cards up in a trembling hand. “Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur... in mint condition. Hermann, these three are worth a couple thousand dollars to the right collector.”

Hermann blinked. “They’re cards with little monsters on them, Newton.”

“Yes, they are.” Newt carefully set them down on the desk. “I really need to hug you right now.”

“What?” The word had barely left Hermann’s mouth when he suddenly found himself being embraced. He went still for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. Taking a deep breath, he gave Newt’s back a gentle pat.

Newt gave Hermann a huge smile as he pulled away. “Your mother is awesome.” He grabbed the cards, did a little dance, and then left the room.

Hermann shook his head. “I will never understand that man.” Muttering under his breath, he went back to what he’d been working on.


End file.
